Seed emergence occurs as an immature plant breaks out of its seed coat, typically followed by the rising of a stem out of the soil. The first leaves that appear on many seedlings are the so-called seed leaves, or cotyledons, which often bear little resemblance to the later leaves. Shortly after the first true leaves, which are more or less typical of the plant, appear, the cotyledons will drop off. Germination of seeds is a complex physiological process triggered by imbibition of water after possible dormancy mechanisms have been released by appropriate triggers. Under favorable conditions rapid expansion growth of the embryo culminates in rupture of the covering layers and emergence of the radicle. A number of agents have been proposed as modulators of seed emergence. Temperature and moisture modulation are common methods of affecting seed emergence. Addition of nutrients to the soil has also been proposed to promote emergence of seeds of certain plants.
Similarly, the growth and fruit production of a mature plant is also a complex physiological process involving inputs and pathways in the roots, shoot, and leaves. Whether at a commercial or home garden scale, growers are constantly striving to optimize the yield and quality of a crop to ensure a high return on the investment made in every growth season. As the population increases and the demand for raw plant materials goes up for the food and renewable technologies markets, the importance of efficient agricultural production intensifies. The influence of the environment on a plant's health and production has resulted in a need for strategies during the growth season which allow the plants to compensate for the influence of the environment and maximize production. Addition of nutrients to the soil or application to the foliage has also been proposed to promote yield and quality in certain plants. The effectiveness can be attributable to the ingredients or the method of preparing the product. Increasing the effectiveness of a product can reduce the amount of the product needed and increase efficiency of the agricultural process.